Seacliff Castle
Seacliff Castle was a heavily populated fortress located on the northwestern tip of Taswick Isle. Because of its odd location on the island's steep cliff side, the castle was difficult to navigate to but had an immense strategical advantage.The castle quickly became a large and powerful structure, and throughout the centuries since its creation numerous lords have reigned over Taswick Isle from its thick stone walls. Under the Lordship of Taswick the castle saw vast expansion and additions to its original structure, eventually becoming an indomitable fortress and encomposing an entire cliffside. With the Great Coastal Invasion of 517 and consequently the crumbling of the Lordship of Taswick, the castle remained abandoned for more than a hundred years before Kul Tiran lords laid claim to its structure in 602 K.C. The lord of the castle is traditionally called the 'Lord of Seacliff' and is given the honorary title 'Duke of the Seabreeze.' History Built and funded by late Pirate Lord Troilem Beliest around the year 20 K.C., the first documents mentioning the construction of the castle are dated from 32 K.C. on, making the castle nearly six centuries old. Those that inhabited the castle for its first couple years were known pirates and pirate affiliates, using the castle to stage coastal invasions on lucrative Kul Tiras ports. Slowly, however, the demographics of the castle changed and it became a great powerhouse for the newly developing Taswick Isle. A sort of cultural rebirth occured, evidence such as ancient artwork draped over the castle's dim halls and large stone statues standing proud, depicting numerous battle scenes. Vordimere Beliest, a local warrior, took control of the castle around 40 K.C. and built up its military strength, expanding the castle's territory to encompass nearly all of Taswick Isle. Soon, the Seacliff Armsman were the most powerful army in the area, nearly ten-thousand strong. Other orders formed, such as the Seacliff Circle of Magi, and the Knights of Seacliff Castle, which only served to boost the castle's intellectual dominance. The Great Coastal Invasion of 517 marked the downfall of the castle and its denizens, and after the 530's K.C. the castle was slowly abandoned. In more recent times the castle was claimed by Gyfard Garrington, a local Kul Tiran lord who is a direct descendant of the last lord of the castle. He and his house quickly secured the castle, renovating it and laying claim to Taswick Isle. Unfortunately, after an arguement with friend and fellow proprietor Leavy Wright, the latter broke away and formed the Seacliff Marauders; a crime based organization that was successful in causing widespread panic before being driven from the isle in 619 K.C. Gyfard Garrington has attempted to bring back century old traditions, re-establishing ancient and dissolved orders such as the Seacliff Armsman, Seacliff Circle of Magi, and Knights of Seacliff Castle. Gyfard's main goal is to re-establish the Lordship of Taswick, with himself as sole ruler over the entirety of the area. Clashes with the Osvan Tribe, the Seacliff Marauders, and Kul Tiran resistance have made this task quite difficult. Points of Interest ''First Floor 'Petitioner's Chamber' One of the first rooms as you will see as you enter, this is a small and dimly lit room, on the first floor. 'The Great Hall' The largest room of the castle, accommodating up to 300 guests. A raised platform is at the end of the hall, where the Lord/Lady of the castle dined. 'The Gallery' Situated next to the courtyard, the gallery is a large stone room home to the lord's great collection of art works, displayed proudly in the glistening sun. 'The Grand Courtyard' Behind the large castle on the first floor, the Grand Courtyard is safely within the walls of the castle. A large fountain of an ancient lord spouts cold water into the sea breeze, adding to the peaceful atmosphere created by the plush green trees and hand crafted wooden benches. 'Hygendem Tower (Built 444 K.C.) Located around two hundred feet below the courtyard was Hygendem Tower, a small tower used to keep pirates at bay and manned by around seven armsman. Only acessible by a pair of steep (and often wet) set of stone stairs, it was quite the trek to get to the tower. '''Soldier's Barracks Integrated into the castle was also the small but accommodating barracks for the armsman. While most of the barracks are on the first floor, a narrow stairwell leads up to a small second floor room where arms could be kept. ''Second Floor 'The Library' Shelves upon shelves of volumes sit quietly in dusty rows, filled with numerous tomes. Some are over two-hundred years old. Two librarians would have been seated behind large wooden desks, sorting through musty stacks and helping those who visit. 'The Casemate' The room where the castle's artillery and arms were kept. Always under the watchful eye of the armsman, this room was not open to the public. 'War Room' Next to the Lord's Chambers sits the War Room, used for tactical purposes of defense and such. The Armsman Commander spent much of his time here, and his personal sleeping quarters were connected by a small door. 'Lord's Chambers' Connected to the barracks by a small and narrow corridor, the Lord's Chambers collectively includes: 'The Bower' A private room for the Lady. 'The Wardrobe' The dressing room for the Lord and Lady. This also was the storage room for costly, personal items. 'The Minstrel's Gallery' The Lord and his family's personal musicians, situated on a balcony overlooking the Great Hall. 'The Bottlery' Used for the personal storage of the Lord's wine and other expensive provisions. Third Floor 'The Place of Arms' Oddly placed on the third floor, the Place of Arms is a large room where the armsman assemble in times of conflict. It is connected to the barracks and the War Room, making it easily accessible. 'The Chapel' The ornate chapel was used for prayer and open to all members of the castle. A young priest of the dioceses would oversee and perform sacraments here. 'The Oratory' Connected to the chapel by a small and narrow corridor, the Oratory was a private room for the Lord and his family for prayer. Fourth Floor 'Garden' A small garden was grown high up on the fourth floor, an abundance of different plants and even a few trees grown by the Lord's personal servants. 'Dungeon' The castle's prison, guarded by armsman, was locked away high up on the castle's fourth floor. Though small, this room does not have windows and is hidden from sight; the only way inside is a secret door. Fifth Floor 'Magus Tower' Seacliff Castle was home to a number of magi, all of which who were given rooms high within the castle's tallest tower. The tower had numerous rooms, including: 'Personal Library' Sealed off from anyone who wasn't a mage, the personal library obviously had numerous objects of importance. This was the highest room in all of the castle, and one could only imagine what was inside. 'Magical Dunegon' The tower also had its own dungeon, designed to hold those that were powerful wielders of magic. Through magical means the dungeon was operated - and to the armsman chagrin, they were not allowed inside. 'Conference Chamber' An immense circular room, center within the tower, became known as the conference chamber. It was here the magi conversed with each-other and/or non-magi, whatever the reason. 'Territories' The powerful and influential Seacliff Castle began to "conquer" its surrounding settlements in a small bid for power, directly resulting in the following trounced territories; 'Salisborry' A beautiful city situated on the large coastline of northern Taswick Isle. The city prospered greatly under the numerous mayors/lords elected by the Council of Seacliff, and even persisted for decades after the fall of Seacliff Castle. Wildebeach Wildebeach was a small and poor community fishing village built crudely upon the rocky shores of Taswick Isle. It was easily taken by the castle in estimated early 92 K.C., and in only a decade the village had been turned into a wealthy town. Basscastle A small fortification directly to the east, Basscastle was taken by force shortly after it was used as a staging point for a small rebellion; it was soon after used as guard's tower but was later destroyed. Moonbrire Monastery'' The primitive monastery had been run by Jhanizon Monks for hundreds of years before its discovery.The Knights of Seacliff Castle took it swiftly upon orders by the castle, but the monastery stayed much the same. Category:Places Category:Castles Category:Taswick Isle Locations Category:Seacliff Castle Locations